Sleven
Sleven Gallery Real Name:Cain Sleven Current Alias:Sleven Aliases:Cain the longshot, Sniper Assassin, Gods Hand Identity:Cain Sleven Alignment:Neutral, Assassin for hire Affiliation:None Relatives:none Universe:Main Earth Base Of Operations:China Town Gender:Male Age:18 Height:5'11" Weight:156 lb Eyes:Blue, Red lights in helm Hair:High and tight, Brown Unusual Features:Mute Citizenship:None Marital Status:Single Occupation:Hired Assassin Education:No School, Trained by the Assassins guild Origin:Alt future Gotham City Place of Birth:Russia Creators:Asuma Zoro From Gaia Online Role Played By:Asuma Zoro History Sleven was born Cain the seventh in a small Russian town near Siberia on November 25 2314 to a small Russian family. His vocal cords never became active and he was never able to speak. At the age or 5 he had a neural transmitter installed to allow him to communicate through any text item such as phones computers ex. At the age of 7 his family was killed in an explosion during a terrorist bombing in New Stalingrad and he was taken in by a young assassin named Vasily Zaytsev, an expert sniper named after the WWII Russian sniper. He was taught everything he knew from this man and after ten years he became a full blooded member of the assassin’s guild. Training in accurate long distance shooting and sneaking, he soon surpassed his mentor in skill and confirmed kills. At this time he chose to change his name to Cain Sleven because he didn’t want to be just a Cain anymore. As he began to improve he was chosen for a mission that would make him the most famous assassin of all times. He was to be sent back to kill the evil dictator John F. Kennedy before he could instate himself as ruler of America. He had an Anti Time paradoxel unit installed in his chest so that if he changed the future he would stay out of that change. He was then given a new prototype suit called the Snake. It fit like a second skin and was able to go invisible to the naked eye. The suit also gave him a sound buffer making him not able to be heard by the human ear. It allowed him to crawl up walls and removed his sent. The helmet had infra red, night, magnification and tech visions along with full bio readouts on people in view and him. Both were bullet proof to small arms but any rifle or machine gun would cut right through it along with knives and other pointed weapons. He dawned this suit and as a parting gift was given a cloak from his mentor for good luck. The time transportation failed and Sleven wound up in NYC in 2009. The Guild couldn’t retrieve him and informed him that he has to stay there. Taking up some assassinations and live there until they could get him back that was the final orders he ever reserved from the assassins guild. In this time JFK was killed so the assassin’s guild must have sent another person and forgot about him. Sleven tried to do as they said. Sleven completed his first mission two days after he got to NY it was to kill a mob boss. He left the shell of the bullet with a set of sevens forming an S on the ledge were he shot form (his first use of his calling card). Useing the money from that, he got an apartment in China Town above a Chinese restaurant. Communicating with the owner through texts and never had to give any info. He set up his base of operations from his home. Using an old assassin’s guild text service he gets a text on his wrist watch with his new mission and half of his pay wired through sixteen different banks before being deposited in his account. After the mission is complete he gets the other half. Social Life When Sleven isn’t killing he is trying to be a normal 18 year old. Watching anime on his computer and going to the arcade. He has no real friends but has seen people around. He cant talk and therefore can’t really socialize. He is sad because he would love to have a girlfriend if he could even communicate with a girl. Allies None Enemies None Love Life Never gets to be with anyone but loves girls with ponytails bangs and glasses. usually Asian with black or dark brown hair and an athletic body with a nice but. though he would settle for anyone that felt feelings for him. Powers He is an expert Marksman and Sniper hitting targets up to 2 miles away with dime accuracy. He is a normal human and has no superhuman traits but his suit and helmet make up for it. His suit gives him the ability to become invisible soundless sentless and can crawl up walls, as well as be bullet proof to most small arms fire. It also improves his speed agility and strength buy a small amount. His helmet gives him Infra red, night, thermal, magnification and tech visions along with full bio readouts on people in view and him. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO:Sleven, Sniper Assassin, Expert with a gun STRENGTHS:Can shoot a fly from 2000 yard, Fast and agile, able to crawl up walls, invisibility, scentless, soundless. WEAKNESSES:Horrible at close range combat, without his suit he is an average male, water shorts out the invisibility and soundlessness of his suit. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Good Gd 10 (1d10) AGILITY: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) ENDURANCE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) REASON: Typical Ty 6 (1d6) INTUITION: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) PSYCHE: Typical Ty 6 (1d6) SPEED: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) POPULARITY: Poor Pr 4 (1d4) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) ENERGY ATTACK: ENERGY DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) PSYCHIC ATTACK: PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) OTHER ABILITIES: ____________________ WEAPONS {Old} USMC M40A3: Gd material, In Shooting, {Lost} XM21: Gd material, In Shooting, {Lost} Stoner SR-25: Gd material, In Shooting, {Lost} Barrett Model 95: Gd material, Aw Shooting, {Lost} Barrett Model 82A1: Gd material, Aw Shooting, {Lost} ArmaLite AR-50: Gd material, Aw Shooting, {Lost} AS50: Gd material, Aw Shooting, {Lost} M-93 Black Arrow: Gd material, Aw Shooting, {Lost} M14A1 sniper: Gd material, In Shooting, {Lost} combat knife: Gd material, {Lost} {New} Bow: 250lbs. test pull. shoots standard arrows at In 40 (2d20) Arrows: Hawkeye has the following types of arrows that he uses in combat: -Aerated Polymer: Create fall cushions that absorb damage. -Acid: Burns through up to metal. In 40 (2d20) -Anaesthetic: Knocks out apposition. In 40 (2d20) -Bola: Raps legs in steal cord.In 40 (2d20) -Boomerang: Allows the arrow to come back around in a wide U shape turn.In 40 (2d20) -Cable: Allows Hawkeye to clime walls and swing from the cable.In 40 (2d20) -Electrical: Shocks enemy with high volt stun.In 40 (2d20) -Explosive: Explodes on contact.In 40 (2d20) -Flare: Brightly lights on fire and can start fires.In 40 (2d20) -Incendiary: Burns target on contact.In 40 (2d20) -Magnetic: Magnetizes to any metal it is shot at.In 40 (2d20) -Net: Titanium cord net that spread when shot. In 40 (2d20) -Putty: Makes jell that pins whatever it hits to the wall or floor.In 40 (2d20) -Rockets: Launches a missile like jet that propel the arrow farther.Am 50(5d10) -Scrambler: Scrambles all electronics in the aria. In 40 (2d20) -Smoke: Makes a smoke cloud on contact.In 40 (2d20) -Sonic: Makes a loud screeching sound on firing.In 40 (2d20) -Suction Cup: Sticks to any flat surface.In 40 (2d20) -Tear Gas: Hurts the eyes of people in the aria with gas on contact.In 40 (2d20) -Buzz Saws: Cutting blade comes out of the end of the arrow when launched.In 40 (2d20)